Wonderful
by narglebrain
Summary: Sort of sequel to Blackbird. Songfic to the Everclear song. Disclaimer: Do not own Everclear or Joan of Arcadia or any of it's affiliates.


**Wonderful**

A/N: This is from the POV of Bonnie and Adam's son. Just heard the song…

_Hey, ain't life wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Isn't it wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
So Wonderful, wonderful  
Isn't everything wonderful  
Isn't it wonderful now_

That's what they say when they want to believe it, but it's never true. Daddy was round again. But not the old Daddy.

_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them_

I hope but I know it never will be. They think I can't hear them, screaming, smashing. They think I don't know…

_I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again_

Is it my fault? Did I do this to them? It was fine before. Before he came back.

_Hold my mom and I hold my dad  
Can't figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words and make me want to cry_

I just want them to be back to normal. All the other kid's parents don't yell. I wish I could make mine stop.

_Close my eyes when I go to bed and I  
Dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful some day_

It will because I'll make it good again. I'll fix it.

_Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eye  
And tell me everything is wonderful now_

Mommy's upset again, but she's not crying. That's why grown ups are silly. If they would cry then someone can make it good again, and then they'd be happy.

_Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
Na na na na na na na_

Go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all ok  
I laugh a lot so my friends wont know  
But when the bell rings I just don't want to go home

They'll be yelling when I get home. Just like they always do.

_Go in my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful some day_

Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big (so big),  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eye  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now

Wonderful is when we are happy and we play and bake cookies. Not yelling.

_Na na nana na na na, no  
Na na nana na na na, no  
I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
Na na nana na na na, no  
Na na nana na na na, no  
I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now_

I don't to hear you say that I will understand some day  
No no no no no no no  
I don't want to hear you say both have grown in a different way  
No no no no no no no

I understand now. I wanna fix it but the stupid grown ups won't let me. Cos they're stupid.

_No I don't want to meet your friend  
I don't want to start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be_

Somedays I hate everything  
And I hate everything  
Everyone and everything   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na, no

I want Daddy back. I want Mommy back too cos she's not here either.

_I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na_

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na

Ooh yeah  
Yeah, everything is wonderful now  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na  
Na na nana na na na

Ooh yeah, everything is wonderful now

Let me fix it Mommy. Make it better for you.


End file.
